dragomafandomcom-20200213-history
Quasar Galahad
DG - 01 Quasar Galahad 'lit. '''Trilight Guardian Ghalahad '''is the personal combat Draguz shifter locked to Zera Rickers. An alicorn of the Zeraiyan lore, Galahad is namesake one of the best attack Draguz. It utilizes special skills from the crux of it's dragonstone aka the Draguzstone. During the events of recruiting the shifters, Galahad sometimes puzzles over Taliyra - whether to adore Nagariel or Thiyamat in serious conditions. Profile Born from the Unity Ra core that houses Astora into balance, Galahad is a divine creature from the heavens that rendered into battle against the holder of the Shadow Ra core, Luinra. A feud between the core holders ensued across Astora as the two legendary Draguz traveled to earth to seek refuge, housing themselves in spinning tops before reverting towards thier personal shifters. Galahad does not have a mind of it's own during battles. Instead, it mirrors the shifter's personality, based on it's morose mood. When it feels confident and victorious, it is demeanor to being calm, sensible and straightforward. ''Draconic DARK Galahad appears as a 3D printed spinning top that is a personal prize for Rickers. The alicorn housed into polythine material is tended to be used in battle against Luinra. Galahad was used as a necklace pendant which eventually appeared in Zera's nightmare concerning the bey being hooked up to a lobotomy machine in regard of draining the Unity Ra power. Desperate from it's power loss, Rickers does not give up after the Kid Expo Hall battle and effortlessly tried again, weakening his Beygoma power by the second. Luinra destroys the spinning top after Seidlitz hinted early Draguz shifting by merging illumination. Roughly scarred by the heavy damage dealt on the top, the Draguz avatar of Galahad still survived to this day, housed in a new 3D printed bey. Draconic LIGHT Severley disgusted by Seidlitz housing Rickers as his personal engaed support slave, Galahad plays a minor role during the story. The only scenes where the alicorn make an appearance is when both bladers have a practice battle on Seidlitz's personal Prostadium, and another scene where it repeats itself on the gravitational radars of the Ice Zebra NATO Air Base station. With the layer made as a necklace pendant, Zera charms it close to his neck, thankful to see that the alicorn saved his life during the gang threat in the gymsiaum at Bitburg Middle School, a bullet transpierced through the borromean crest. The aftermath of the secondary battle causes Galahad to flip over to the abyssal side, clutched in Luinra's trap. Draconic REVENGE With Luinra dwelling deep within Zera, Galahad stiffins to keep up with the Unity Ra core and personally stirs Rickers passively cold throughout his surroundings. Revolting against his family along with epidemic excrutiating dark art rituals materilizes the alicorn to transform into a half canine - draconic beast. Oni Ju Garuhado takes place of where Zera ravishingly stands, tempted to grip and execute Falco under the moon of Glissington Tor while flooding Haselunne into a lava field. It was only then that the Evergrande team along with Falco managed to sing the dragon lullaby, calming the creature while excorsising her lover. With Garuhado completely stiffined to the dark side of Rickers, Zera now has the self esteem to hold dual Galahads as his personalilty. Draconic DIVERGENT (Coming Soon) KvD: Chronicles Galahad serves as Zera's official Great Shepherd mount, making him an aerial unit of the Haselunne Shepherds. Rickers entitles trust and friendship to the divine horse, believed to have rendered from the heavens as an official gift from divine dragon Zeraiya. Wielding the legendary Galibra, it is believed that along with Galahad's Trinity Carnage, it is able to defeat Medeus in several blows. Appearance Quasar Galahad is a lavish Alicorn (Pegasus + Unicorn) with a lot of determined spirit. Swift legs with silver hoofs, torquoise flowing mane and tail. Long lethe ears and a set of triad wings colored dark digital purple. On each of it's three wings (two jointed directly like a Pegasus) while the third furls out like a whale's dorsal fin, are a set of triple spikes, three on each wing (9 total) while the front spikes serve as a secondary guard. The borromean rings marked on the alicorn's rear flank represent the Brand of Zeraiya. Dragoma Gear Also known as ''Quasar Galahad Tr. Es. Tcy''' ''Emblem Bolt: Zeraiya'' The bolt despicts the Brand of Zeraiya, three rings interlaacing into one. ''Draguz Layer: Galahad'' The layer is divided into two sections: One being a digital purple layer with lines eteched for the alicorn's eyes, while three protuding charcoal horns with 3 metal spheres as a gimmick is placed into each horn. ''Forge Disc: Tri'' The metal disc shaped and embedded with borromean rings serves great stabilty in spinning top form and aludes smash attacks from opposing Dragoma. Due to it's irregular shaped circumference, Tri can also greatly suffer from air gaps whooshing though, lest alone the square shaped hole for the tightned Emblem Bolt. ''Support Frame: Estrella'' The enourmous rubber shaped ring is an exuberant tool for spin absorbtion and evading Overdrive Finishes. It conjures the opposite to the opposing Dragoma, resulting in overdrive finishes more smoothly. ''Strike Driver: Tachyon''' The rubber coated tip with a pin point of metal infused serves the driver to move into two modes: Fierce attack and Grand defense. The attack mode easily helps Galahad utilize the flower pattern around the arena, efficiently knocking out the opposing Dragoma easier. Defense mode helps the Driver station into the middle, deflecting attacks from Raour type Dragomas. Personal Item ''Trinity Charm, Trinity Charm EX'' ''Description: A personal stone bearing the Brand of Zeraiya. Rickers encamped it in luck, featuring excellent support for the magical horse Draguz. Features a lot of Rainbows!'' .]] Dragomooriya Overview '''Combat Draconic DIVERGENT Galahad is a potent Gronn type Draguz with an outstanding ability to conquer the battlefield. The flurry of attacks it heavily deals on enemies is useful against Raour or Blar type Draguz. On behalf of Aero Vanguards, the general atostitiy of the skill provides a cooldown count of -1, resulting greater resistance to Dor type Draguz. Galahad can employ comfortable speed and strength by utilizing Triple Carnage which result to 3 metallic spheres hurling at the enemy unit, resulting blissful damage. The special skill is known to be effective against armoured units such as cavaliers and ballasticans. The best remedy to tag Galahad's power into status is by boosting profiency into it's special skill move, Galnova. The otopsy of the Zeraiyan heavens parts above, revealing Galahad to rear majestically into the light. An onslauting purple beam is set high above, resulting into massive damage on the enemy. Grants Confier blessing +10. Basic Stats Max Stats Growth Rates Class Skills Damage Rates *Critical Hit Rates vary on each Draguz. Trivia * Galahad is named after Sir Galahad of the Arthurian tales, a heroic knight that wielded the Excalibur sword. * 3 is the sacred number of Galahad. Meaning there are three metallic spheres whenever Triple Carnage deploys, 3 spikes, 3 wings, 3 circles. * The way Galahad shifts shape is untenable to most people inclusive it's own partner. Gallery Ghalahad colored.jpg|Special card promotion Chibi Galahad and Thiyamat! (CR).png|Plush Galahad along with Thiyamat concept IDYZ5918.JPG|Galahad concept WWZF6701.JPG|Galahad in programming QRSL2356.JPG|Red varation of Galahad OGUE7240.JPG|Quasar Galahad in spinning top form LCOY7991.JPG|Galahad and Manticore GAZN0748.JPG|Personal wallpaper with Galahad in background MZRH8482.JPG|Galahad card from Zhakrai PGWE6974.JPG|Galahad appearing on the cover of The Exzoiuldian Project, despicting the alicorn along with Zera Vossgard Oni Ju Garuhado Luinra COLORED.png|Oni Ju Garuhado, Galahad's flipside Draguz Emperiyan Galahad.PNG|Emperiyan Galahad (XB version concept) Zeraiya legacy 2.png|Official wallpaper to the Zeraiyan legacy Category:Draguz creatures